


coming right back (so stay right here)

by solange_lol



Series: AUctober 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUctober, Artist AU, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pre Relationship, artist!nico and server!will, chapter two is entirely texting im sorry, coffee shop AU, solangelo, this could have been a 5+1 fic but i wanted to do a mini series so rip that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Will knows a lot of things about Nico di Angelo. Like his full name, thanks to Lou Ellen. And that he always takes his coffee hot, no matter the weather, and brings it to a small table in the corner next to the window. And he sketches. (What he sketches, Will couldn’t tell you.)If anybody asks, Will always denies staring at the teen. And if Nico ever glances up at him, he always looks away before his cheeks could heat up too much.Auctober Day 15, 21, & 26: "Coffee Shop" "Artist" and "Free Day"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh look its finally another auctober fic  
> and this ones a two-parter!! come back on the 21st for "artist" day and the second part to this fic- the first date!

Nico di Angelo. It’s embarrassing how much Will knows about him. Like that he comes into Apollo’s Kitchen, the cafe where Will works every weekend, on Sunday after 11 and leaves sometime around 12:30. Or that, no matter how sweltering the weather gets, he always orders his coffee hot. Not that he ever leaves the cafe with his coffee. That’s another thing Will knows; Nico always takes his coffee and goes and sits at the same table in the same corner, next to a big glass window, and sketches. 

(What he sketches, Will couldn’t tell you. He’s too much of a wimp to go approach Nico, even Kayla tells him on a daily basis that she will physically carry him over there.)

If anybody asks, Will always denies staring at the teen. And if Nico ever glances up at him, he always looks away before his cheeks could heat up too much.

“You know, he’s a junior too,” Lou Ellen said as she leaned against the counter, Cecil right behind her. It was an unusually slow day, but Nico was in his same spot as always.  “I have a friend who goes to Jupiter Academy with him. Apparently, he dated a guy a year back,” she nudged him an elbow. When Will didn’t respond, “come on Will, we know he’s at least queer in some way,” Cecil piped in. He lowered her voice when a few people glanced up at them. “Now’s as good a time as ever.”

Will finally turned around to face them. “I’m working on it.”

* * *

 

It took him another week to initiate conversation, and, technically, it was Nico who started it. 

He was sweeping the floor, trying to squeeze between two tables when he hit one with his hip. Doubled over with pain, he then proceeded to smack himself in the face with his broom.

And of course, it all happened right in front of Nico’s table.

The Italian watched the entire thing, trying to hide his amusement. “You okay there?” he asked once Will was out of danger from himself. 

“Yeah,” Will said, rubbing the side of his head.  _ Shit, that really hurt.  _ “This is why I never joined that dance class my mom tried to convince me to. I’m way too clumsy.”

Nico laughed. “Me too. My dad tried to get me to start fencing. We settled for art instead.”

Will glanced over his shoulder at Nico’s sketchbook. “Hey, that’s really good,” he said, pointing at the pencil sketch of a teenage girl. It was more cartoony then he expected, but it still had realistic aspects to it.  He couldn’t help but think it wasn’t Nico’s first time drawing her. 

“Thanks, it’s not my best work,” Nico sighed. “I’m just hoping to strike some inspiration for my final project. I need something different for my portfolio so I can ensure my spot at some art school,” he smiled, and Will hoped he would be able to see that smile forever.

“Well, I’m not much of an art person, but do something that says something about you, I guess,” Will shrugs.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too,” Nico smiles again. “I just don’t know how.”

Will ignored Cecil and Lou Ellen’s relentless mocking about his flushed face by the time he made his way back over to the counter. 

* * *

 

A few days passed. They talk while Nico waits for his coffee. Now, when they make eye contact, Will isn’t afraid to smile. (Turns out Nico di Angelo is the biggest dork there is). Of course, Lou Ellen and Cecil were as persistent as ever, but Will still wasn’t ready to make a move.

However, one day when they were closing and Will was cleaning off tables, he noticed a small black book off the table in the back next to the window. A few stickers covered it, plus the words  _ Jason is the best  _ were scribbled on the cover in silver letters. Yep, it was Nico’s.

Will told himself he wouldn’t look. He didn’t have any business in that book. It wasn’t his place. He sure wouldn’t want anyone to look through his sketchbook if he ever had one.

_ He told himself he wouldn’t look. _

He looked.

It must be newer because hardly any pages were filled. They were all dating, starting from around 2 months ago leading up to today. The pages were filled with drawings, ranging from half-finished sketches to complete with color. Some were people, some were landscapes and places around town that Will recognized including his view from this corner table in the coffee shop. He noticed the girl that Nico was sketching the other day was a recurring character. (Will couldn’t help but wonder if she was his girlfriend).

Then, he noticed some recent drawings. Another recurring character, but this one was a boy. Curly hair, light smile, freckled face. It wasn’t until he noticed a finished drawing of the character holding a pot of coffee when he realized that  _ this character was him.  _

His immediate reaction was to slam the sketchbook closed.  _ This is none of his business.  _

But wasn’t it? It was drawings of him after all. Was it stalkerish or was it sweet? (Will decided it was sweet). 

“What are you slamming books over there for?” Lou Ellen called from across the counter. He walked over, clutching the book to his chest.”

“Whatcha got there, cowboy?” Cecil asked him in a mock southern accent. Will rolled his eyes.

“Nico’s sketchbook.”I may have looked through it-”

“Dude, invasion of privacy much?” Lou Ellen countered.

“I know, I just… he’s drawn me okay? Like a lot. That’s a good sign right?”

“It’s a little stalkerish for my taste but-” Cecil started before Lou Ellen cut him off.

“If I say yes then will you finally ask him out?”

Will thought about it. “Maybe.”

His friends groaned unanimously. 

* * *

 

Nico came running back a few hours later, apologizing profusely while asking if Will had seen his sketchbook. Their fingers brushed for a second when Will handed the book (plus an extra piece of paper hidden inside for Nico to find later) over the counter to him, and he prayed to every god he could think of that this plan would work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6:15 pm] From: Unknown Number: i wasnt expecting a note to fall out my sketchbook, but i hope this number leads me to that cute barista from apollos kitchen? (Mark as spam)
> 
> Kayla glanced over at him from her spot on the couch. “What has gotten into you?”
> 
> “Nothing,” Will wheezed. “I’m fine.”
> 
> “You’re having significant trouble breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, this fic has become a three parter now due to two reasons  
> 1) im literally uploading this finish right after i finished writing and quickly editing due to the truckload of homework that i still have to do tonight  
> 2) this chapter is already longer than most things i write and i havent even gotten to the actual date yet
> 
> So, the third and final chapter will be uploaded either on Tuesday or Friday, depending on how much time I have. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is entirely just them texting. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go on for so long

**[6:15 pm] From: Unknown Number:** i wasnt expecting a note to fall out my sketchbook, but i hope this number leads me to that cute barista from apollos kitchen? _(Mark as spam)_

Will was quite possibly hyperventilating.

He didn’t think it would work. It really, really, wasn’t expecting it too. Part of him even hoped it wouldn’t because he had no idea what he would do if it did.

His mind was racing. _He might not even be referring to me. This could be for Lou Ellen or Cecil. But he was drawing you before, wasn’t he?_

Kayla glanced over at him from her spot on the couch. “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Will wheezed. “I’m fine.”

“You’re having significant trouble breathing.”

After a few seconds of hesitation, Will decided to show her the text. She said nothing, then,

“Why haven’t you responded?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve been secretly crushing on this guy for over a month now and he barely knows me?”

Kayla shrugged. “Well if you want to know more about him, just ask him out.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, maybe.”

* * *

 

It took him another hour to respond.

 **[6:15 pm] From: Unknown Number:** i wasnt expecting a note to fall out my sketchbook, but i hope this number leads me to that cute barista from apollos kitchen?

 **[7:21 pm] To: Unknown Number:** Depends, which barista are you referring to?

Will held his breath as soon as he saw the three little dots signifying Nico was responding show up. They went away for a second, and Will felt his chest deflate, when,

 **[7:24 pm] From: Unknown Number:** oh, that one with the curly blonde hair and the blue eyes and is adorably clumsy. He smiles a lot.

 **[7:24 pm] From: Unknown Number:** if this is one of his friends than that past text is mortifying please ignore it.

 **[7:25 pm] From: Unknown Number:** actually, if this is him, than thats even more mortifying. please ignore the past text.

 **[7:26 pm] To: Unknown Number:** Too bad. It’s him.

 **[7:27 pm] From: Unknown Number:** and what would be said baristas name?

 **[7:27 pm] To: Unknown Number:** I wear a name tag, you know.

 **[7:27 pm] To: Unknown Number:** But it’s Will. Will Solace.

 **[7:27 pm] To: Unknown Number:** Would this happen to be Nico di Angelo

 **[7:28 pm] From: Unknown Number:** wouldnt it be so awkward if it wasnt. lucky for you, it is.

Will chuckled to himself as he tapped the new contact into his phone. Too bad he didn’t have a contact photo. He would have to fix that soon.

 **[7:29 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** though, stalker much? how do you know my name

 **[7:29 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** Need I remind you I serve you coffee every Sunday

 **[7:30 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** Not to mention the drawings of me. If anything, you’re the stalker here.

 _Shit._ Will immediately regret that text as soon as he sent it. _Shit, shit, shit._ What was Nico going to think of him now? He literally just admit to snooping through his personal stuff. Will watched his phone, holding his breath every time the three dots popped up and feeling his heart sink every time they disappeared. Finally,

 **[7:34 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** ah, you saw those.

Will’s heart felt like it had sunk to his toes.

 **[7:34 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** I’m so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to look.

 **[7:35 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** its too bad, none of those sketches are any good. I have better ones in my portfolio

 **[7:35 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** ???

 **[7:36 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** nvm

Will bit his lip before sending the next text.

 **[7:37 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** hey i usually break around 1 if you want to come in on sunday. You can show me that portfolio I’ve heard so much about.

 **[7:37 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** sure

 **[7:37 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** cool. It’s a date

Again, Will regret hitting send without thinking

 **[7:38 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** oh is it?

 **[7:38 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** Yep. Non-negotiable

(Where was all this fake confidence coming from?) There was no response. Then,

 **[7:40 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** thank god. i thought i was going to have to get my sister in here to ask you out for me.

Will couldn’t help but laugh. Here he was, freaking out about asking Nico out, so sure that he would be rejected. Meanwhile, he forgot how much of a nervous dork Nico di Angelo is himself.

 _He wanted to ask you out!!_ His brain reminded him. Will could feel his face flushing. Thank god Nico wasn’t here now, he probably was about the same color as a tomato.

 **[7:41 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** I mean, it was my half sister who told me to ask you out in the first place

 **[7:41 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** women. stronger than we are

 **[7:42 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:**  I mean, most things are easier said than done.

 **[7:42 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** very true

 **[7:43 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** hey, i have to go to some fancy dinner with my dad, so ill see you sunday

 **[7:43 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** indeed

 **[7:43 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** nice

 **[7:43 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** cool beans

 **[7:44 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** okay mom

 **[7:45 pm] From: Nico di Angelo:** see you sunday, will

 **[7:45 pm] To: Nico di Angelo:** see you sunday :)

(That smiley face may have been too cheesy). (Oh well). (Will was too happy to care).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos/comment! I'm always looking to improve if you have any constructive criticism !!  
> Check out my tumblr @solange-lol for more ish
> 
> This fic is part of a collection I am co-running with @buoyantsaturn aka ceejay and @unwieldyink/@bookplush aka annie, called AUctober! The collection is part of Solangelo Week, but the prompts are for whoever would like to use them for any ships/fandoms! Check out @solangeloweek on tumblr for the calander + more solangelo content from amazing creators!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was jittery, more jittery than usual. Dating is terrifying; first dates especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops meant to upload this yesterday but i had a Not Great Day so were doing this now  
> (follow my tumblr @solange-lol for more updates on my sucky life and sucky fics (; )
> 
> i have to wake up at 6am tomorrow what am i doing to myself
> 
> ALSO: I got a question about this from someone- in this au, Nico goes to a different school (basically the high school equivalent of Camp Jupiter). I did this because I wanted to have that effect of Will not even knowing this kid but pining over him anyway.  
> So theres that. Enjoy this 1.7k shit show of a last chapter :))

Will was jittery, more jittery than usual. He regrets drinking coffee this morning, but he stayed up so late the previous night that there was no way he would have been able to stay awake throughout his shift. He probably could have timed it better though; an extra large cup in under 10 minutes was probably a mistake.

Dating was terrifying; first dates especially. The last time Will dated someone was freshman year, and it was a _nightmare_. Two years later and he’s still not sure he’s ready. Who knows if he would even be a good boyfriend? What if he said the wrong thing? What if was one-sided?

 _Chill out,_ Will told himself. _He said he wanted to ask you out. You’re overreacting, thinking too far ahead._

He was finally able to calm himself down for a few seconds when Nico himself walked through the door, a folder and his sketchbook under his arm. Immediately, his heart thudded heavily at the sight of the shorter boy, especially when he caught Will’s eye and smiled. _God_ , that _smile._

_Shut up, Will. Shut up, shut up, shut up. You haven’t even talked to him yet._

Before Will realized he should probably step outside the counter and greet Nico, he had already walked up to the register.

“Hey,” Nico said, smiling softly. Will smiled back.

“Uh, can I get you anything to order? Technically I don’t break for another few minutes, but I don’t know how much Apollo actually cares. But, uh, I can make us drinks I guess?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Nico said. “I’ll just wait at my usual table.” Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen Nico smile so much, but none of this seems real, to be honest.

Lou Ellen passes by with Cecil to go help the next customers and not-so-subtly says “go get ‘em tiger” in his year and he wants to either kill them or go live in a hole for, oh, maybe two years at least.

When Will brings their drinks over, the first thing Nico says when he sits down is “so it’s true that Apollo really runs this place?”

Will laughs. “Yeah, I didn’t think people named their kids after Greek gods anymore, but I guess it’s a family-run business or something because he’s like, Apollo the seventh or something.” He reaches out to take a sip of his hot chocolate but cringes at the taste.

“Did you just-” Nico looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Take a sip of your coffee, yeah,” Will laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I probably should have paid more attention when I put these cups down.”

“You even made them.”

Will sighed. “Indeed I did. I’m perpetually oblivious.”

From there, any nerves Will had seemed to find their way to the back of his brain because the conversation was able to flow without flaw. Nico showed Will some of his portfolio (which he said he’ll probably switch around in the next year after he goes through the cycle of hating his art again). Of course, Will being not artistically talented found it all amazing and wondered how someone could think it was terrible, to which Nico flushed as a response.

They moved on from there, and Will told Nico about how he wanted to be a pediatric nurse practitioner. (Nico asked him, jokingly, “Are you sure you don’t want to work at a four -star cafe for the rest of your life?” To which Will responded by throwing his hands in the air and leaning so far back in his chair it nearly tipped over, nearly yelling about how _he couldn't wait to get out of this hell)._

They shifted to family when Will asked if Nico had any siblings, remembering how Nico had mentioned a sister. However, he was surprised to hear Nico quietly say he had a half-sister, then quickly switched over to Will, asking the same question. He tried not to let him bother him, but Will immediately felt guilty, immediately thinking he said something wrong. But his face was hardly showing emotion, so Will just moved on.

The blonde told Nico about his half-sister Kayla and half-brother Austin, then hesitantly mentioned his two other half-brothers, Lee, and Michael, who had both died in the army.

That seemed to surprise Will, until Nico said, “oh, my sister died in the army too.” _That’s why he switched the conversation so quickly._

“Your half-sister?”

“No, no not Hazel,” Nico laughed almost sadly. “I had a sister named Bianca,” he said, pulling out his sketchbook. He quickly flipped to a page, then turned the book around to show a sketch of the recurring girl that Will had noticed a few times. (It was hilarious to him now that he ever thought she could be his girlfriend). “She died when I was 10. People keep telling me I’ll get over it, finally realize that she’s ‘at peace’ now, but-”

“But you never really do,” Will finished. “I get that.”

“Yeah. My life is kinda like John Mulaney’s view on Delta Airlines; a fucking nightmare.”

When Will did nothing but snort, Nico asked, “have you never seen a John Mulaney set?”

Will shrugged. “Guess not.”

Apparently, that was the wrong answer because Nico nearly sprung out of his chair. “Alright, it’s settled. Next time, we’re watching all the John Mulaney skits they offer on Netflix,” he announced.

Will cocked an eyebrow. “Next time?”

Nico immediately went red. “I- I mean, if you- if you want to?” he stuttered out.

“Yeah,” Will smiled. “Yes. Next time. Let’s do it.” It wasn’t smooth, but it got the message across. Nico’s smile made up for any awkwardness that was in the air.

“Hey asshat, your break is over,” Lou Ellen called from over the counter. Then, “oh hey Nico,” as if she wasn’t spying on them for the past 20 minutes.

The two boys chuckled. “Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Will said, standing up. Nico followed suit.

“Oh, I need to pay for my coffee,” the Italian said suddenly, searching his pockets for his wallet. Will cut in.

“On the house,” he said. (Technically he wasn’t supposed to do that, but as he said before: Apollo honestly didn’t care that much).

“Okay,” Nico said. He seemed to hesitate for a second, before leaning over and grabbing Will’s collar to yank him down, then softly kissed him on the cheek.

When he pulled back, both of their faces had flushed.

“Next time,” Will said, meaning it in more ways than one.

“Next time,” Nico agreed.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Nico happily pushed open the doors of _Apollo’s Kitchen_ , two poster boards under his arm and the biggest smile he’s ever had on his face.

“Woah, and you call _me_ sunshine,” was the first thing that Will said when he saw Nico. “Who brought you to cloud nine?”

Nico just leaned over the counter, pulling his boyfriend down with his open hand to kiss him. He giggled, and, _wow, where did that come from?_ Whatever, it didn’t matter because there was this perfect boy right in front of him and all he wanted to do is kiss him. So he did.

“Hey Will, kiss your boyfriend in your own time,” Lou Ellen yelled over at him.

Nico just shrugged, “sorry Lou, I have to kiss my boyfriend at work. It’s the rules.”

Will laughed. “Why are you here anyway? I thought you were going to some church thing with your dad?”

“I was. But I couldn’t wait to tell you; I found my project!”

Will felt like his smile couldn’t get any wider. “You did?”

Nico smiled. “I did.” He pulled Will out from behind the counter and brought him over to his usual corner table, where he presented the first poster board. It was dark gray, but not dark enough that the black sharpie scrawled over it was unreadable. At the top, there was a printed out sheet of paper that read “ _What are your biggest fears or darkest thoughts and how do they affect you?”_

“I went around to some of the other art classes and had students write their response on the board.”

Underneath the paper, Will could clearly see all different types of handwritten phrases and words.

_Why am I so fat?_

_My friends pretend to like me but I know they don’t really._

_I never told anyone…_

_If I get anything below an A, my dad is going to kill me._

_I HATE THIS FUCKING SCHOOL._

His eyes scattered, on the verge of filling up with tears as he read sentence over sentence.

“Nico-” he started, voice shaking and confused, but the shorter boy cut him off.

“Wait,” he said. “After that, I made them answer this one.” He revealed a white poster board. At the top, there was that same piece of paper, except this one read “ _What advice did you get during these times and what advice would you give others?”_

Will’s eyes scanned the board, and he could feel his smile growing once more.

_It’s okay if you fail. We learn from our mistakes_

_You look amazing all the time._

_Music always helps_

_Find the thing that makes you happy!_

_Push through! I believe in you!_

_YOU. WILL. BE. OKAY._

“A celebration of humanity,” Will said quietly.

Nico snorted. “You and I both know you got that from the Greatest Showman.”

“You caught me. But it’s true no matter what. This is amazing Nico.”

The Italian gave him a soft smile. “There's one last thing,” he said, pulling out a black sharpie. “Anything you want to add?”

Will smiled, taking and uncapping the sharpie.

He thought for a moment, then scribbled something on the white poster board.

“Nothing negative?” Nico asked.

“Not with you, no,”

Nico smiled before glancing down at the board. “ _Find the person who inspires you_ ,” he read, before glancing back up at Will. “You mean that?”

Will nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. Nico seemed to be at a loss for words.   _Pleasedon’tcomeoffastoostrong, Pleasedon’tcomeoffastoostrong, Pleasedon’tcomeoff-_

Nico kissed him, and all his worries melted away. Even that thought, that scary word at the back of his head that he couldn’t say yet because they had only been dating for a few weeks was temporarily forgotten. Right now, there was Nico and there was him. And maybe Lou Ellen was yelling at him to _get back to work, Will, what did I just tell you_ , and Cecil was taking pictures for Hazel’s sake, because he had Nico. _All he needed was Nico._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is part of a collection I am co-running with @buoyantsaturn aka ceejay and @unwieldyink/@bookplush aka annie, called AUctober! The collection is part of Solangelo Week, but the prompts are for whoever would like to use them for any ships/fandoms! Check out @solangeloweek on tumblr for the calander + more solangelo content from amazing creators! There is still time for anyone to uplaod any creative work they would like; late submissions are also accepted !!

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment! I'm always looking to improve if you have any constructive criticism !!  
> Check out my tumblr @solange-lol for more ish
> 
> This fic is part of a collection I am co-running with @buoyantsaturn aka ceejay and @unwieldyink/@bookplush aka annie, called AUctober! The collection is part of Solangelo Week, but the prompts are for whoever would like to use them for any ships/fandoms! Check out @solangeloweek on tumblr for the calander + more solangelo content from amazing creators!


End file.
